Hermanos favoritos
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Ginny reflexiona sobre sus hermanos favoritos. Viñeta,spoilers DH.


**Hermanos favoritos**

Si hay algo de lo que Ginny Weasley siempre ha estado segura, es de quiénes son sus hermanos favoritos: los gemelos y Ron. Y lo son, pero por razones completamente distintas.

Ron es el que más se le acerca en edad. Es el hermano con el que se ocultaba de pequeña en el sótano para evitar la hora del baño, el que se comía a escondidas todos los vegetales de su plato para que su madre no la regañara por no haberlos acabado, el hermano con él que fingía estar enferma para que su padre no les enseñara esa cosa espantosa llamada matemáticas, el que le rompió los dientes a aquel chico del pueblo que la vio levitar las bolsas de las compras y la llamó fenómeno, el que le dijo que no había problema si no quedaba en Gryffindor, porque de cualquier manera él también estaba en Howgarts y ella no estaría sola.

Ron también es un cabezota, obstinado y terco. De todos sus hermanos, es el más sobreprotector y celoso, con lo que consigue sacarla de quicio y ponerla en los ridículos más grandes cada vez que la interrumpe cuando está con Harry. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe y Ginny preferiría utilizar el Mocomurciélago sobre si misma antes que admitirlo en voz alta: le encanta que Ron sea celoso. Es maravilloso tener un hermano que se preocupe tanto por uno y que esté dispuesto a patearle el trasero a cualquiera que intente hacerle daño, incluso si ese alguien es su mejor amigo. Pero eso nunca lo sabrá nadie, ni siquiera la otra víctima de los celos de Ron, Hermione. Ginny sabe que para Ron, ella siempre será su hermanita menor, la más pequeña de los Weasley que necesita que la cuiden. Y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo odia con toda su alma que la traten como una niña, en los escasos momentos en que de verdad se ha sentido como una niña pequeña, indefensa y con miedo, Ron ha estado allí para protegerla.

Una de las peores épocas en su vida, han sido definitivamente los meses pasados. Cuando se despertaba cada mañana y no veía a Ron, soñoliento y despistado, a la hora del desayuno con la boca tan llena de comida, porque Ron andaba en quién sabe donde, buscando algo para acabar con Voldemort. Ginny nunca ha extrañado más a Ron que en esos días, porque Ron la hace reír con facilidad y la ayuda a ser fuerte cuando parece que todo ha acabado, y todos esos meses sin la risa de su hermano, han sido una completa tortura. Y uno de los instantes más felices en su vida, ha sido ese en el que Ron ha entrado en la Sala de los Menesteres, delgado, pálido y herido, pero vivo. Verlo vivo, después de meses de haber llorado asustada, con la cabeza escondida entre las sábanas, por pensar que su hermano podría estar muerto, ha sido el mejor de los alivios.

Por otra parte están los gemelos, Fred y George. Es verdad, ellos siempre han sido algo sobreprotectores, pero a pesar de eso, nunca la han tratado como una niña. Cuando tenía cuatro años, se la llevaban al patio de su casa y la montaban en la escoba a escondidas, porque era absolutamente necesario, según ellos, que Ginny sintiera lo maravilloso del viento sobre su rostro. Cada vez que realizaban una travesura era Ginny la privilegiada en conocer todos los detalles y en más de una ocasión, ser parte de la misma , y si su madre los llegaba a descubrir, cosa que ocurría casi siempre, los gemelos le cubrían las espaldas, para que ella no sufriera castigo alguno.

De toda su familia, los únicos que pensaron que ella era capaz de pelear en la batalla, fueron los gemelos. Todos argumentaron que era demasiado joven, una menor de edad inexperta que no debía formar parte en la lucha, excepto Fred y George.Ellos son los únicos que nunca la han subestimado y han creído que es capaz de hacer mucho más de lo que el resto de la gente cree. Fred y George siempre la han tratado como una mujer en el momento justo, cuando los demás solo la han visto como una niña, la menor de los Weasley.

Sin embargo, hay un enorme problema y a Ginny se le encoge el estómago y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas cada vez que piensa en ello: la guerra le ha arrebatado a uno de sus hermanos favoritos, Fred. Otro de los peores momentos de su vida ha sido el ver la palidez en el rostro inerte de Fred y darse cuenta de que nunca más escucharía en su vida la risa estridente del muchacho.

Ahora, no puede más que llorar por la ausencia de Fred y dar gracias porque aún tiene al resto de su familia, a George y a Ron con ella. Sólo espera ver algún día dibujarse de nuevo una sonrisa en el rostro de George y que la tristeza abandone el azul de la mirada de Ron.

Ron, Fred y George siempre han sido sus hermanos favoritos, y aunque ya Fred no esté físicamente a su lado, Ginny lo lleva en su corazón, de tal manera que los tres siempre estarán con ella.

* * *

**No me pregunten de ha donde salido esto, porque yo no tengo idea. Con esto de que ahora Ginny me cae bien, me puse a pensar un poco y esto seguro estaba guardado en el rincón más recóndito de mi mente. Si les gusta o lo odian, me lo dicen en un review o un mensaje. Desde ahora les advierto, que tuve serios problemas con los tiempos verbales. ;)**

**Gilraen Vardamir.**


End file.
